The purpose of the Baylor-UTHouston CFAR Developmental Core is to foster the development of HIV/AIDS-related research at Baylor and UTHouston through investigator-initiated pilot project awards and the support of interdisciplinary research projects. This Core has an impressive record of accomplishments. In the current funding period (2004-2008), $605,000 in Developmental pilot awards supported 17 projects on basic, clinical, and behavioral science research topics. These awards led to external funding totaling $11.8 million, representing nearly 20-fold leveraging of CFAR funds invested. For the longer period since the establishment of the CFAR (1995-2008), CFAR Developmental grants have resulted in external funding of $24.3 million that reflected 18.7-fold leveraging of invested funds. The Developmental Core also supports the development of Scientific Programs that draw on strengths, opportunities, and expertise at our CFAR. We have identified